memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/The Return of Lady Shiva/Chapter One
At his apartment Typhuss is thinking about what happened in New Gotham when the door bell rang he goes to it and it's Helena, Earth 50 Laurel, and Dinah Drake. You wanted to see us father? Helena says as she looks at her dad. He looks at her. Yes, has Barbara ever kept you in the dark about something says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Laurel told me what happened between you and Barbara, and not that I know of she's always been open about stuff and never kept us in the dark about anything why? Helena asked as she looks at her father. He looks at them. Because Barbara told me to fall back says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then gives her a padd with an old picture of Lady Shiva and the one taken today. She looks at it. Sandra Woosan Helena says as she looks at the padd. Typhuss looks at her wondering who she was. Who is that, do you know her says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at her father. We were friends in high school and we lost touch about a year ago Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her and the other Birds. I'm going to stop her says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Dinah looks at him. One problem Barbara won't let us Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. To hell with orders, how is she going to stop me says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. We don't even know where she'll attack next Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. We find her and find information on the attack says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. How she's not in the phone book Dinah says as she snickers a bit. Typhuss gets an idea and looks at his daughter. Could you call Sandra and trap her, maybe I could get her to tell me about the attack says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Your kidding right you want me to trick an old friend just so you can beat the information out of her? Helena asked as she looks at her father. Typhuss looks at her. No I'm not, she's the enemy and if you won't help me, I will find her myself says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. She's also an old friend of mine but I'll try not promising anything will come out good from this father Helena says as she looks at him. He gives her words of encouragement. Just try Helena, that's all I ask says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. I'll try father Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss smiles at her. Thank you says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She nods at him.